


Handcuffed To You

by SleepySoda



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adult Caroline, Adult Justine, Adult Lavenza, Adult Twins, Adult!Caroline, Adult!Justine, Adult!Lavenza, Adult!Twins, Akechi Goro and Sakura Futaba Are Half-Siblings, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cat!Morgana, Crossdressing!Akira, Crossdressing!Ren, Flirting, Goro has a thing for cross-dressers mainly Ren/Akira, Goro is an awkward boi, Hints of smut?, Human Morgana (Persona Series), I didn't plan for Futaba to have a crush on Adult!Lavenza, I plan to keep this short, I probably just jinxed myself, I wrote this fic as a warm-up, If there is it'll be separate so you can skip i promise, Kitagawa Yusuke - Freeform, M/M, Niijima Makoto - Freeform, Okumura Haru - Freeform, Phantom Thieves of Hearts - Freeform, Ren/Akira isnt playing around, Romance, Sakamoto Ryuji - Freeform, Sakura Futaba - Freeform, Shuake - Free form, Stripper!Akira, Stripper!Ren, Suzui Shiho - Freeform, Takamaki Ann - Freeform, The Velvet Room is a club, This honestly began because Im addicted to two songs imma be real, akeshu - Freeform, i was literally just winging this, idk - Freeform, it just happened sorry, mona - Freeform, no promsies about there being any in the first place, rough ideas, shuake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySoda/pseuds/SleepySoda
Summary: Happy Birthday, indeed. No balloons, no birthday cake, no gathering - Goro Akechi likes it that way; not standing out more than necessary. Today was no exception, but not if his sister has anything to say about it. Half-dragged to Shinjuku's infamous red light district, where the buildings towered and streets held secrets, Goro experiences what The Velvet Room has to offer as well as its hottest entertainer. (On Hiatus!)





	Handcuffed To You

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this bit, if you think this is all right, please comment. I wanna know if this is worth pursuing and how I can improve, y'know? Thank-you! ^_^

Goro had no idea how he had gotten into this mess. One second, he was expecting a small celebration within the comfort of his apartment, the next, he was dragged out at night to a shady part of the city ward that was Shinjuku; a place he would regularly see tired businessmen flood to after their jobs with loosened ties and eager steps. The brightly glowing, electrified glass blue tubes that spelt out The Velvet Room loomed over him, foretelling only what kind of disaster he was in for.

He knew something out of the ordinary would occur on the day he became the 'magical' age of twenty. Expecting his little sister to simply ignore it was asking too much; once Futaba had her mind set on something, it was long too late to talk her out of it.

"C'mon! You gotta at least do something tonight besides staying cooped up in your apartment like some dried-up crone!"

Goro sighed. He fixed his best courteous smile - the one he practiced before a televised show - on the small orange-haired girl that insisted they should go inside. Unfortunately for her, she never did have an ounce of muscle in her thin arms to physically manipulate his body to her crazy doings. "Turning twenty opens up all kinds of doors! You're the legal age to be getting yourself smashed, and I ain't leaving until you've had one of each booze that this place serves~!"

"I thought we agreed to have SOME beverages at my room? Frankly, I'm not interested in those kinds of 'doors'."

This made Futaba pause and contort her face into that cute pout he always chuckled at. Her hands fisted at her hips, and she _tried_ to inch her neck up to intimidate him with her 'threatening' close proximity. "Do you know how long I've waited to see my brother, who acts, walks and even _texts_ like a robot, to get hammered? _Ages!_ You're drinking," _Poke_, "whether you like it," _Poke_, "or not."

He groaned and rubbed the area on his chest where she jabbed her finger on with emphasis.

What did it matter that he came HERE? He promised Futaba it was going to happen, and he would have liked it that he was in the safety of his home; not become vulnerable in a place full of strangers who'd gladly empty his pockets for him. No offense to her, but he could not count on his little sister if there ever came a time where she had to defend herself or him for that matter. Coming here alone in this place at night was enough to set his paranoia on a rampage, and looking like a couple of people idling outside a bar who had no idea what they were doing must be screaming 'Easy Targets' for anybody nearby. It was not helping in relieving that the longer they stood out here.

Goro judged himself a decent actor. He could have a couple drinks and pretend the alcohol was having more of an effect on him than he bargained for. "All right... For a while. That's it."

"Yes!" Her hands rose in victory and before she had the chance to march them in after reclaiming her grip on his arm, Goro stopped her.

"But, _I'm_ of legal age, Futaba. You're nineteen..."

A Cheshire-like grin stretched across those conniving lips, and her glasses ominously shone. He paused and felt a chill.

"Don't underestimate me~. I did say that I'd watch this magnificent moment, didn't I?"

"So, how..." An ID manifested into his face. Taken back as soon as it was shown, Goro saw from the short glance what small change happened. "You... changed your birth year? How...?"

A finger firmly locked on his lips. "Shh! That's for me to know and for yooou to never find out~. Come on! Now, you REALLY owe me after making me wait this long~!"

Her insane cackles sent shivers down his spine along the way.

* * *

Inside, the place looked like Hell; not a shambles. It literally looked like Hell - Hades - the Underworld. The lights turned it into a place of infernal fire and twisting purple shadows. The music was out of his preferential taste; the kind that butchered the artist's vocal line to sound very electronic and robotic, and only reminded him that distasteful songs with fowl lyrics will be leading this blank-minded generation.

He caught scraps of conversation as he walked across the floor.

"... going out Dumpster diving later..."

"... told Mom I'd be at a friend's house..."

"... no money, so I gotta jack somebody..."

_"Hang too close to the alley next to the bar, and you'll find somebody doing the exact thing to you,"_ he thought dryly.

"Hey! What're you doin' hanging back here? C'mooon!"

Somehow he heard Futaba's voice through the club's bass's resonance and vibration. She pulled him to the bar where a young woman with long platinum hair and golden eyes served a colorful drink to a customer. At the least, Futaba let him decide where to sit. He chose the leather-padded maroon stool at the end of the long counter, away from the drunken fools indiscreetly gawking at the bartender. He crossed one leg over the other as the woman immediately noticed them (likely because Futaba flailed an eager hand) and strode over.

"What can I get you?" she asked in the sweetest tone he did not expect, especially from anybody here. It made him question a tad on why somebody like her worked here in the first place.

"Give him your hardest liquor!"

"W-what? No!"

Goro shot out his hand across the bar even though the woman made no attempt to leave. "I-I...! It's my first time... drinking! I don't want anything too strong."

He could hear Futaba's pout.

She gave a good-natured smile that made him relax, "I'm sure we have something," she pauses and gives a thoughtful expression. "We do have a special going on this evening."

Inspecting the chalk board hung on the wall where she motioned, the detective pondered. He did not know if it was the right call. It LOOKED tasty, and it is a mixture of fruit he enjoys. It was better than to accept some Mystery Drink X from Futaba. "I'm willing to give it a shot."

"It comes in a nosing glass, not a shot glass."

Glancing her way, Goro slightly flushed at the sudden shift in the woman's mannerisms. A small up-rise on her pink lips and slouch of her golden orbs came across as teasing to the pair, and he suddenly found himself realizing that he of all people should not judge a book by its cover. Turning towards the lineup of alcoholic beverages, he swore she perfected a sashay in her hips on purpose, adding onto the - _ahem_ \- appeal of her black backless dress clinging to her appreciating form.

_Appreciating_, but not his type - something he has yet to learn about himself.

"Hell..."

Like the flick of a wrist, his head snapped to the munchkin. Rarely has he ever heard a swear come from her. Following her wide and intense (and mouth-gaping) stare, Goro was re-met with the female bartender shaking a metal container, and then it clicked.

Of all things, he was not a professional in romance, but nobody called him the Detective Prince for nothing. He could pick up the signs: rosey cheeks, goggling eyes, uneven breath, sweating.

He smirked.

Payback.

"Though, you didn't order a drink, do my senses deceive me that you are perhaps _thirsty_?" Abiding to her language he has heard her repeat on so many occasions to embarrass him, this was the perfect chance to shove it in her face. Ever since she found out that he has had a smidgen of curiosity for the same sex by snooping (/hacking) into one of his online accounts and seeing his dating preferences, Futaba has made it a nightmare for him when he displayed too long of an interest toward men despite if it was a normal encounter (then again, she would not process what 'normal' means - a thing he both admired & internally face-palmed at), even if that meant he stared at them too long, got closer than he noticed or she took anything and everything out of context to make him stutter in front of an audience.

Goro did not want to let this opportunity go to waste.

No. Not one bit.

"Futaba, you're frothing at the mouth! Shall I inform the nice lady to help you?"

Her eyes about popped out of her skull along with her thick glasses, and a firey-red color ever nicely flourished beneath her skin. "N-no! W... W.... Why...? Th-that's n-not t-t-t-t-true!"

The intelligible sounds flapping from her mouth when she easily gets overwhelmed were like music to his ears. "Oh, so I SHOULD inform her? My, but we don't know her name... Let's ask her."

"NO! S-stupid Goro! You... You have b-better s-s-s-silence your t-t-tongue!"

"I apologize; this music is too loud. You said, 'Have her silence my tongue with her's'?"

He was unprepared for the petite girl to launch herself at him, smacking her hands over his shit-eating grinning mouth and nearly making him crash to the floor had he not gripped the bar's counter. "Not. Another. Word..."

"Sir, your drink special...?"

Gasping, Futaba leapt back, tucking herself back into a crouching position on top of the stool and burying her face on her knees. The woman had returned, sliding the drink over to Goro and watching Futaba silently delve in her own embarrassment, concern and confusion marring her expression.

"Thank-you. I believe her spirits will return if you tell her your name."

Offering the sickeningly sweetest of scripted smiles, he slaps the drink's amount on the counter and got up from his seat, exiting the scene before neither had the chance to protest. Perfect. Futaba was too much in a pickle with fixing herself in front of the puzzled waitress to chase after him... Some might call him cruel, some might compliment him to being a good brother in helping out his hermit sister; he preferred it a call-back to payback. If anybody experienced what he has - having his online accounts hacked, being set up on dating websites he had no knowledge of (then, having to turn down the poor saps that fell for Futaba's strange and eccentric bio of him 'ready and raring to mingle' and showed up at his door or a place he was lured to until they arrived [sometimes, even with flowers, chocolates or a gingerly wrapped gift, making him feel worse when they had to learn the truth!]) - they would do the same, too. He thinks he can get away with escaping his sibling for a night on his own birthday.

It didn't matter anyway. It wasn't like he cared that it was his birthday. Nobody but Futaba and his co-worker, Sae, knew today was 'special'. Despite Futaba being the blabbermouth that she is and hacking his profiles, she understood that her brother didn't appreciate unwelcoming strangers to have that sort of knowledge leaked. It was... uncomfortable; standing out more than necessary. It was awkward enough for Sae to confess that she took on the head of an investigation he was initially tasked, so that he could have the days leading up to and after his birthday free. Knowing Futaba, the bar wasn't going to be the last stop on the Celebration List. Their hearts are in the right place, but... he supposes his isn't for him not be utilizing his opportunities from how kind they've been.

A strained sigh bypasses his dry lips. The guilt settling in the pit of his stomach shifted reality around him. Time slowed. Senses heightened. His heart pounded. He hated the way his gut egged him to want to be stuck in the office at the police station over a planned two-person 'party' with his sister (who he had ditched). Did she hate him? Would she call off the celebration, figuring out her brother was ungrateful? What if she won't talk to him when they see each other?

His gaze flickering to the bar, his view was obstructed by a throng of people who had created a human gate, dancing and pumping to the booming club's music. He thinks there were more people than he saw before. Was it happy hour?

Realizing his drink's been left untouched, he taste tests a sip and hums. It was fruity with a bit of bite back and a slushie texture. His tongue plays with the frozen flavored crystals as he chances a glance to finally get an idea of the club's design.

Perhaps the first thing he noticed about the club, was not the gold and blue motif with adorning chains, nor the stench of alcohol, not even the music that vibrated underneath his feet and that surrounded him; it was the fact that there were cages with colorful stages lined in various places inside the club.

What was worst was that they were occupied; mainly it were girls that you could tell were very attractive even in the low lighting, clad in too short article of bottom clothing that he'd hesitate to call a 'skirt' which flew to and from the slightest movement of their hips and a just as scanty top. As the music picked up, so did the dancers. They bend and flex their limbs inside them, doing their best to make a show in such limited space and create something effortless.

Goro Akechi's breath hitched and he glues his eyes to his drank; there was no escaping the sight when a little stage was seemingly located in every nook and cranny of the club.

"Futaba..." he curses/growls the name of the devious she-devil. She brought him to a _strip club!?_

The crowd (mostly women) roared and scurried past him, bumping shoulders and grinning like they had won the lottery. Now, he was highly wary of what could make anybody possibly any more excited in a place like... this; however, possessing the curiosity a detective naturally has, he turns. On a large stage with a catwalk at the furthest wall back, towering over a closed off section just away from the dance floor where bodies meshed and pushed for a front view. Low lights framed the entire setup and bathed most of the platform in neon royal purple streaks in the dark-- And, in the midst of it all, looking as if she embodied the music, stood The Velvet Room's hottest entertainer, known only as the Punishment Cop.

The woman in question could always be found at her usual entrance-maker above the crowd, body moving in time to the beats that served to compliment her. With a latex cop outfit he could only describe was a sexy Halloween take on the occupation, she took ownership of the walkway by storm and stalked up to the awaiting pole, shinning like a beacon in the dark club with a sway to her hips and a pair of metal handcuffs swinging around her studded belt. Precision and allure defined her when she grasped ahold of the pillar after throwing a rosey smooch with her devil-colored lips and a smirk to match that flipped Goro's heart (and everybody else's by the audio gasp which simultaneously rung). Whenever a beat sped, she'd drop her lower body a couple inches above the marble platform and created a blatant indentation of her ass. He coughs into his hand. The shine of the latex flattering her curves _really_ wasn't helping...

Wait, why was he even staring!? He wasn't like these desperate businessmen and women creeping to the stage with folds of bills to subtly tuck inside the 'cop's pockets or knee-length boots when she knelt to humbly accept the offers, adding a wink, too, with those mischievous eyes and a flashy smile. She moved like water transformed by music, flowing in graceful and seductive arcs when she hooked the pole between the stocking of her thigh and calf, and that was when he realized there was an open slit up her long skirt, splitting open to hug the top of her leg and caress the curve of her bottom.

Goro knows he shouldn't be standing here, but he wasn't thinking when those obsidian eyes seemingly locked onto his and that smirk that seemed permanently-plastered on the woman's cheeks didn't seem _too_ intimidating anymore. Goro watched as the Punishment Cop had The Velvet Room's attendants in the palm of her hand, and with each movement, Goro Akechi could feel himself getting more and more swept up into the kind of high only watching a stripper in a sweaty, booze-scented mosh pit could bring. He shouldn't be letting her do this--. He shouldn't even have agreed to come here in the first place! _Why_ was he _enjoying_ this?


End file.
